


《欲》第五章

by icecellarmeow



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecellarmeow/pseuds/icecellarmeow
Summary: R18排雷！！！！！调教排雷！！！！
Kudos: 18





	《欲》第五章

**Author's Note:**

> R18排雷！！！！！调教排雷！！！！

塞在身后的尾巴被顾然取出，取而代之的是两根灵活的手指，贺子虞抱着两条腿感受着男人模拟性器一般地抽插，眯着眼喘息。  
“腿再张开点，宝贝。”顾然适时插入第三根手指，感受到贺子虞的紧张，出声提醒。  
“主人——”男孩的叫喊有些撒娇的意味，顾然眼色又沉了沉，加快了手中的动作。  
终于，在贺子虞身体完全软下来时，男人灼热的性器抵上了他的穴口。  
“主……主人。”贺子虞本能的一僵。  
“放轻松宝贝，我说过了，今晚我要使用你。”顾然安抚地吻了吻贺子虞，扣着他的腰试探性地挺进。  
“呜——主人——”顾然的东西着实算不上小，贺子虞感受着异物入侵，觉得自己被撑开到了极致，后穴生出一丝即将被撕裂的疼痛感，他颤抖着，前面的小东西也心惊胆战地半软了下来。  
“别害怕，宝贝，已经做了一个月的扩张练习了，相信你自己，况且，你不是一直期待着我使用你吗？”顾然遵循着自己的话没有触碰贺子虞的性器，只是安抚的舔舐着男孩胸前的两颗小茱萸。终于，在他有技巧地刻意挑逗下，贺子虞再一次放软了身体。  
“看着我，宝贝。”顾然舒了一口气，一鼓作气地猛的一挺近。  
贺子虞艰难的仰着头看他的主人，在稀碎的疼痛感中竟然生出一丝别样的快感，他咬着唇，随后双腿被顾然架到肩膀上，开始被狠狠地入侵。  
“嗯——呜——”双手被解放，贺子虞一手抓着被单一手抵住嘴小声地呻吟，被男人攻击得毫无还手之力。  
“手拿开，叫给我听，宝贝。”顾然盯着男孩脆弱的表情凌虐感陡然暴增，他抓着贺子虞的大腿根，开始故意往男孩敏感的前列腺点撞击。  
贺子虞听话的拿开手，却始终碍于外面还有其他人而强忍着呻吟，很显然，他并不清楚“夜宴”的隔音措施做的有多完美。  
感受着男孩的羞耻于紧张，顾然不怀好意地笑了笑，朝那个地方撞得更狠。  
“啊哈——呜——主，主人，啊——求您——”贺子虞摇着头求饶，男人却始终往那里进攻。  
“不——那里，不要了，啊——求您——”  
“叫出来，宝贝，叫到我满意，我就放过你。”顾然将自己的硕大整根撤出再狠狠撞到男孩的敏感点上。  
贺子虞尖叫着弓起身子，终于红着脸带着哭腔在男人的欺负下发出呻吟。  
男孩的叫声真的很好听。  
顾然在一瞬间有些头脑发热，做了六年dom的理智好像在这一刻离他远去，他扣着男孩的腰，开始毫不留情的抽插。  
不……不要了。贺子虞被男人圈在怀里，他靠在顾然坚实而有力的胸膛上，身下依旧含着男人尺寸可怕的性器，他张着嘴喘气，嗓子已经哑到已经发不出过多的声音。  
贺子虞已经不知道自己今晚射了多少次了，前端的小玩意儿依旧硬着可却已经射不出任何东西，而顾然明显还在兴头上，他的主人在这方面就像一台机器，永远不会疲惫一样。  
他甚至已经没有力气求饶，只能跟随着顾然的顶弄而上下颠簸，感受着身下的快感，无助地喘息。  
他失控了。  
顾然眯起眼感受着男孩的身体软在他怀里，不免有些烦躁。作为一个顶级的dom，应该对自己的欲望和sub的身体有着绝佳的掌控能力，但似乎自从贺子虞出现，他就开始偏离原本的自己。容忍度变高，底线放低，引以为傲的自控力在男孩面前几乎变成了零。顾然咬上贺子虞的耳垂，报复性地挺进了几十下，终于射在了男孩体内。  
贺子虞颤抖着绷紧身子又一次经历了高潮，前端颤颤巍巍的渗出点点白浊，却最终只是带着火辣辣地疼痛感，什么都没能射出。  
太可怕了。感受着顾然的性器终于拔出他体内，顾然瘫在男人怀里，累到眼睛都睁不开，只是有些荒谬地想着，再这样下去，他迟早有一天会被男人操死在床上。  
贺子虞醒来时，顾然已经不在了。他躺在床上呆愣了好几分钟，才反应过来自己已经被带回了家。全身无力，腰间更是酸痛得不行，小穴和前端的性器酸胀得发痛，贺子虞小幅度地挪了挪身体，转头看见了顾然留在床头的纸条。  
——躺在床上乖乖等我回来，醒了就用通讯器叫陈叔送饭上来。  
——还有，从下周一开始每天早上起床和我一起健身，宝贝，为了今后我们都能更加尽兴，我有必要监督你好好改善你那糟糕透顶的身体素质。  
什么叫糟糕透顶！你以前的sub就完美无缺了？！贺子虞红着脸将纸条放回原位，独自生了半天莫须有的闷气，最后还是扛不住自己不停抗议的胃，拿起通讯器叫人送了饭。  
顾然回来的时候已经临近傍晚，贺子虞在床上躺了整整一天，实在闷的发慌但身上不舒服又懒得动，硬缠着顾然陪他靠在床头看书。  
顾然像是把好脾气都用给贺子虞了，当真拿了本瓦尔登湖将贺子虞揽在怀里两个人贴在一起看起了书。  
倒是贺子虞见顾然认认真真的看了半天书，自己先忍不住了，他观察了顾然半天，才开口试探：“主人以前有陪过别人看书吗？”  
顾然偏过头看男孩，贺子虞头扒拉在他肩膀上，双眸闪着期待的微光，努力掩饰偏偏又演技拙劣。  
像只傲娇的小猫。  
顾然放下手中的书，将贺子虞拉到怀里跨坐，随即双手伸进男孩的浴袍里，在腰窝打着转。  
“主……主人？”  
男人似乎是轻笑了一声，毫不在意的将手往下滑，道：“想知道？”  
“嗯~”性器被顾然握住，贺子虞小心翼翼的回答中带上了压抑不住上扬的尾音。  
主人，生气了吗？  
贺子虞趴在顾然肩膀，感受着男人的手开始上下撸动，身体愈发燥热起来。  
“今晚我可以回答你的任何问题，宝贝。”顾然似乎很高兴。  
“不过，等价交换……”男人舔着贺子虞脖子上昨晚留下的吻痕，商量着道：“你射一次，或者你让我射一次，我就回答你一个问题。”  
怎么能这样！性器在男人的挑逗下硬起，贺子虞只觉得越发燥热，双手勾着顾然的脖子小幅度的撒娇。  
“那么宝贝，现在开始吧。”  
抚摸着男孩的手猛的抽离，贺子虞愣了两秒，才反应过来他的主人是要让他自己动手。  
这也……这也太……  
“怎么了宝贝，你不是很想知道我的过去吗？机会只此一次哦。”顾然双手搭在床头，对男孩绝对的敞开了怀抱。  
“比如我曾经有过几个sub？我对他们和对你分别是什么态度？又或者别的什么，你不想知道吗，宝贝？”顾然附在贺子虞耳边小声诱导。  
“呜——”  
太狡猾了……  
贺子虞红着眼眶握上自己的性器，学着他的主人一样撸动起来。  
想知道……主人的过去。  
贺子虞弓着身子，头抵在男人胸膛，全身都泛着潮红。  
在主人面前把自己玩到高潮……  
强烈的羞耻感让贺子虞全身紧绷，他摇了摇头蹭着顾然的胸膛，强迫自己不要再想。  
可是，男人的目光就像一道热烈的火焰，烧的他无地自容，贺子虞绷紧身子，不出十分钟，颤颤巍巍的射在了顾然的小腹上。  
他喘息着靠在顾然怀里，觉得自己的耳朵烫的快要燃烧。  
居然真的……  
“很棒，宝贝。”顾然轻拍着男孩的背安抚道，他知道贺子虞脸皮及薄，也没再逗男孩。  
“作为回报，你只陪你看过书宝贝，你是第一且唯一的一个。”顾然双手抚上贺子虞的乳珠，恶意的捏了捏。男孩浴袍的腰带早就不知道在哪去了，浴袍敞开从肩上滑落了大半，看起来倒有种“犹抱琵琶半遮面”的感觉。  
“我……”我想问的哪是这样含蓄的问题！贺子虞被顾然捏的颤了颤，默默在心中无语。  
“怎么了宝贝，对我的回答不满意？”顾然挑了挑眉，明知故问。  
“主人——”实打实的撒娇。  
顾然眼神暗了几分，但并不打算放过他心爱的猎物，美味的东西留的越久越勾人不是吗？  
“我不介意多陪你聊几个问题，宝贝。也许你还有迫切想知道的事情？”  
贺子虞咬着下唇，又把手重新放回自己半软的性器上。  
“还射得出来？”顾然好整以暇的靠在床头，欣赏着贺子虞因为过度羞耻而不停颤抖的身体。  
昨天晚上射精过度的身体本来就尚未恢复，先前又射了一次，现在连硬起来都很难，哪里还射得出来？贺子虞眼眶里蓄着泪摇头，湿漉漉的眼睛盯着他的主人，发出无声的请求。  
“真可怜。”多美的画面。  
“想想我说的话，宝贝。也许你应该可以利用一下你大方的主人。”顾然抚摸着贺子虞的头，好心“提醒”他有些迟钝的小奴隶自己走进正餐的餐盘。（你这分明就是诱拐！）  
贺子虞就算是再迟钝也明白顾然的意图了，他舔了舔唇，整个人往后挪了一挪，俯身隔着一条黑色的平角内裤，舔舐起男人早就隆起一个小包的性器。  
顾然舒服地眯起眼，隔着一层布料依旧能清晰的感受到贺子虞湿热的软舌，男人暗骂了一声操，深深吸了一口气道：“用嘴咬着，脱下它。”  
贺子虞模糊不清地嗯了一声，用牙齿小心的咬住内裤的边缘，拉了下来。  
“啪——”肿胀的性器迫不及待地弹出拍在男孩脸上，贺子虞愣了几秒，整个人似乎都有点在状况外。  
“张嘴含住它，用你的舌头舔，宝贝。”顾然抚摸着贺子虞的唇角，温柔而细心地指导。  
贺子虞吞了吞口水，双手抓着顾然的性器，张嘴含了进去。  
贺子虞因为动情而粗长的呼吸扫过顾然的小腹，柔软的舌尖伺候着，他靠在床头抚摸着男孩的背脊享受，在贺子虞往前试图继续深入时，拉开了男孩的头。  
“你现在的水准还不能做深喉，宝贝，不要好高骛远。”  
贺子虞神色暗淡了几分，他双手撑在顾然小腹上，显得有些不知所措。  
顾然抚摸着贺子虞的头，敏锐的感觉到男孩的失落，他勾起唇笑道：“你已经很棒了，宝贝，只不过什么都需要慢慢来。”  
说罢，顾然手往下滑捏着男孩的耳垂提示道：“现在，转过身去自己扩张，然后坐上来。”  
“宝贝，用你后面的小洞把我骑射，我就告诉你所有你想知道的事……”  
（我信你个鬼，你个糟老头子坏的很）


End file.
